Into the Darkness
by cityofdauntless123
Summary: Renesme is all grown up and she notices that she is different. She takes her own path, drinking human blood and becomes a huge problem, and the Volturi want to execute her(pretty much like the events in Breaking Dawn with fighting) please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I can see the stars. It's very beautiful. But not as good as the light. Light is day and dark is night. My mother taught me that, a way to look at the world. Light and darkness.  
I look to my left and see my handsome boyfriend, Jacob, only a foot away from me. I just want to reach over and touch him, like I am always tempted to do. But I decide against it. He looks to peaceful to be disturbed.  
"Are you ready to go, Nessie?" Jacob asks in a questionable tone. Without thought, I answer.  
"Yes, I am ready." Jacob gets up and starts to run. That means he wants to race me back to the house. I jump up and run after him, catching up to him almost immediately because he is not in his wolf form. We run, and run, like there is no tomorrow. I block the world away. Al that is left is me with him.  
I then see my grandparents house in Forks ahead of me, and then, it is in front of me. Then, I am suddenly bursting(and knocking down) the door.  
"Renesme! What was the purpose of knocking down the door again? It's not necessary", I hear my father say. I don't care what he thinks or what he believes in. I don't get my family. Always so perfect and sweet. It makes no sense.  
"I don't see why it is not okay to. So what, you can fix it. No big deal", I tell them all. My aunts Alice and Rosalie, my uncles Emmett and Jasper, my mom, Bella, and my dad, Edward, and of course, my grandparents, Esme and Carlisle. They all look at me like I am a monster. I already think I am a monster. I'm way different then my family, and in a bad way. I can't help to, yet again, make a smart remark. Boy, I'm stupid.  
"Why are you looking at me like I am a monster? Do you think I am a monster, cuz if you do, I will leave right NOW!" I scream. I never lost my temper this much. Never in my life. But I couldn't help it. Before they could say anything, I ran out the door, towards the woods.  
I kept running, not stopping, until I hit a walking trail, and someone was on it. While in this emotional stage, I couldn't help it. I ran towards the person and bit their neck, drawing blood. I couldn't stop. I kept taking the blood out of the person. I wanted more of it. Once that person was drained of the sweet blood that was flowing through him, I went hunting for more. I ran to an alley way and saw a person huddled up in a corner, wrapped in blankets. I ran to the person and jumped on them, muffling their mouth by stuffing my arm into their mouth. I dug my teeth into my meal and took in the sweet tasting blood. My life is changed. I will feed on humans now, an easy decision. What will Jacob think? Will he still love me? My family. What will they think of me? They won't approve, for sure. Will my parents still love me?  
I will not change who I am. Who I have become. This is me now. This is who I am and who I will be for the rest of my life. No doubt. I am a monster who will take lives, and I don't care. I still need to tell my parents and family, so they know that this is me now. This is who I am. My new identity.

I run back to my house to see my Uncle Emmett standing the door back up. I quickly zoom through the door, and it knocks down again.

"I need to tall you something. I noticed that I am way too different then you guys. I'm taking a new path. I'm going to start drinking human blood", I blurt out. I then see the hurtful, shocked faces on my relatives faces.


	2. Chapter 2

"What!? Renesme, you know better then to harm humans. It is not right. Plenty of vampires drink human blood, and they don't need another. You know better", Carlisle said. Of course he was the one to reply. I already figured that.

"But I'm not a vampire. I'm a hybrid. Anyway, I'm all grown up and can do what I want to. So stop complaining. And anyway, I bet that you won't care if I leave. Less trouble, right?" I say. They can say all they want, but I am not changing myself now.

Carlisle and the rest of my family just sit and stare, until finally, my Aunt Rosalie replies first.

"She's right. She can do what she wants. She's all grown up now", she turns to me and looks me in the eyes, "But promise not to get into any trouble because the Volturi will get involved and you know the consequences". She's right. If I, at all, expose that vampires are real, they will kill me. I'll have to watch out. I give her a reassuring smile and turn to Jacob. He stares at me for a little while and finally replies.

"I can't leave you. I have to come", Jacob says to me, upsettingly.

"You don't have to…if you don't want to. It's alright. I can go by myself", I say to him, and he can tell that I am upset.

"Don't talk like that. I am coming. As I said, I won't leave you", he tells me. As he said that, I smiled and ran through the door, with him on my heels.

We run and run, yet again, as there is no tomorrow. I'm so happy. I was afraid that he would leave me and I would be all alone in this world. But, no. He's with me.

I then see the sun begin to rise, which then means we have to hide, or a human may see me sparkling. Luckily, we have been running next to the forest, and we jump right into them. We keep running. Then, finally, we come to an end. The forest ended, and the road was right in front of us. I brought extra layers, thank you, and put them on to hide every inch of my skin. And at that, we walked down the side of the road, until I spot a human jogging in front of us. I have not feed in a few minutes and am very thirsty. I speed off and jump on the human, stuffing my arm in the person's mouth and biting down on the neck, drawing out every inch of blood. The blood is too sweet and I want more, but I decide to leave that thought away, because Jacob is only a few feet behind me, and I don't want to hurt him.

I then feel hands on me, pulling me away from the human. I let him pull me away. I turn my head and see him, just looking at me a shock and a hurt look on his face. He just saw me kill someone, and he is not used to me hurting anything.

"I'm so sorry if I freaked you out or anything. I was just thirsty. Forgive me", I tell him, although I am not upset of what I have just done. I killed the person, but I don't care. I was thirsty and needed to quench it.

He grabs my hand and replies. "I only need to get used to you killing things and then I will be okay. Alright? I'm not mad at you, and I never will be". And at that, we run off into the darkness

We keep running, nonstop. Nothing will stop us. But I thought it too soon.

Jacob was pulled away from me, and a dark figure appeared and hit me into a tree, making me lose consciousness and being pulled into the darkness.

Hi! Thank you for reading this far. Make sure that you leave reviews and tell me some ideas that you may have for future chapters. Also tell me if I am not doing that well of a job so that I can improve. Thank you!

-cityofdauntless


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up, tied to a pole with chains bounding my wrists and ankles. A pain is in my head and soon enough, I see the dark figure again, and I am out cold.

I wake up again, still tied up to the pole. I don't know how I will escape. I'm tied up to a pole for crying out loud! I look to my left, and see that Jacob is right next to me. He is fine. I then notice that he is not conscious, but I see that he is breathing, which is a good sign. I sigh. What am I going to do? I'm stuck here, in this unknown place, not knowing a way back home. What if the Volturi have me? But what did I do? And then I remember that I left the lifeless, bloodless, body on the side of the street, with a bite mark in its neck. That could expose vampires. Then I am panicking. My life might end, right here, right now. Then I see the dark figure speed towards me, and I, yet again plummet into darkness. It is as if the figure doesn't want me to see something, which is very suspicious.

I wake up, this time, tied to a board. I looked to my left and saw that the board was standing against the wall. The lights were on. I looked in front of me and saw a beautiful, pale, lady standing in front of me. She had light brown hair and red eyes. She very tall and had perfect curls. She was wearing black high heels, black pantyhose, a short, tight black dress that went to her thighs(and made her look like a hooker), and a lace undergarment that covered her arms, and her hair was falling gracefully down her shoulders

"Hi. I'm Arallia, and I want you to join me. I have some 'powers' that may help the Volturi never find you and you can be free", she says in a freaky tone.

"What kind of powers?" I ask without thinking. What am I thinking?

"I can sense when something is coming, and best of all, I can cover scents so no one finds us. And if you are wondering why I tied you to that board, and then let me just say that you are just too precious to let go like that. I might finally have a companion", she tells me, and I feel like I can trust her, but not sure if I should.

"Why should I trust you".

"If you are thinking that I work for the Volturi, then you are wrong. I despise the Volturi, and hope that someday, they perish. Please join me".

"But what about Jacob? We can't just leave him here, tied up, to possibly die!" I tell to her. But then I see that Jacob is not around, anywhere. "Where is he!? Where is my Jacob?!"

"I let him go. He said that his pack is more important and that he can't just leave them. So, he left you, alone. But if you come with me, you won't be alone. You will have me, and we can be free", Arallia tells me. She's very intimidating. I can't say no to her. And so I tell her, yes.

"Yes, I will go with you. Is this your home? If so, it's very nice", I tell her. Although it's just a cave, it is the nicest place that I could be at.

"Yes, and thank you for the compliment. I'm also aware that you are part human, and I can provide you with the proper food and sleeping quarters, alright?' She tells, and asks me.

I nod in approval. She smiles and comes up to me to untie the chains. Once I'm untied, I set my feet on the floor, and Arallia leads me to a living room like area. There are two black leather sofas across from each other. In between is a glass coffee table.

"You may sit there", she says pointing at the sofa on the right of me. I sit, while she sits on the other sofa.

"Now, there are some questions that I would like to ask you", she says, and I can't help but wondering what she is going to ask.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does**

Please leave some reviews! I also need some help with what to do next. I was thinking to possibly make Arallia and Renesme go to a party and start feeding on the humans there, and then the Volturi show up. Please tell me if that is a good or not. I was also thinking that Jacob and the pack face a threat. Please leave some suggestions on what that threat should be because I have no idea. Thanks,

-cityofdauntless


	4. Chapter 4

"What did your family do to you that made you want to leave them?" Arallia asked me. How did she know that?

"How do you know that I even had a family?" I asked her before I answered.

"Most vampires know that you are a hybrid, half human, half vampire, and that the Volturi encountered you", Arallia said to me. I believe her. My mom told me that a lot of vampires heard, thinking that it will destroy the Volturi, and some even showed up to help take them on, including two Romanians.

"I guess so. Well, I always felt different, that I never belonged. I was always the only one around of my kind and felt way to different. It eventually made me upset from always doing things wrong and getting yelled at for it. I escaped my house, and couldn't help myself when I ran into a human. I killed it. I then went back to my home and told them that I have changed and that if they couldn't accept me to the family again, then I will leave and go my own path. They didn't accept me and I left. Then you found me", I uttered to her. She was such a great listener. She gave me eye contact and nodded in agreement at some points in my speech.

"That is such a shame. You are such a wonderful young women and I can't believe they would just let you go like that", she said. I smiled at her, for she had given me a compliment, and she smiled back, and at that moment, my stomach began to grumble with hunger for food. "Oh, that is right. You need human food".

She got up and went over to a cabinet that stood right behind the couch she was sitting on and reached inside and grabbed me a bag of chips. She walked over to me and handed them to me.

"Thanks. And just so you know, I may need new clothes soon because mine are beginning to wear down and won't last forever", I tell her.

"Don't worry, Renesme. We will be entering town tomorrow and we can get you some new clothes", she says very charmingly. I begin to yawn. Oh, great. Now is not the time to be tired. She smiles and says, "You can sleep on the couch if you would like, but otherwise, I have a mattress right next to the cabinet". I look over to the cabinet and see a mattress laying down right next to the cabinet with black blankets folded up next to a black pillow on top of the mattress.

"It's fine. I'll just sleep here tonight", I tell her. She smiles and gets up off of the couch and walks outside.

I lay down on the couch and can't fall asleep. I'm very tired, but Jacob keeps popping into my mind. Why would he leave me for his pack? I thought he loved me. He said so over a million times. He even said that he could not leave me. But I guess it was all a lie.

Then I think of my family. How could they just let me go like that? After everything they went through to save me from the Volturi and they just give me up?! It makes no sense what so ever. I also thought that they loved me to. I feel so alone in this world, like no one loves me. At least I now have Arallia. She can help me through this. She seems to care about me and what I think. And at that, I drift to sleep on the dark leather couch.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Hi! Thanks for reading this far. Please leave some reviews or pm me some ideas. I'm still pretty stuck on what I should do next and without ideas, I may not update for a few weeks. I have writers block! Reviews really make me happy so please make sure you leave them!

-cityofdauntless


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry it took a little while for the next update. I've been really busy with a social studies mid-term that is this week. I still don't know what to write. I am completely out of ideas on what to do next because I don't want to skip right to the Vulturi wanting to execute Renesmee. Please pm me or write a review about the ideas you have. I'm sorry this chapter is short and not that good, but I wanted to update. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

I opened my eyes and saw that Arallia was sitting on the couch across from me. She was just sitting there and staring of into space. I decided to close my eyes and think about her. Can I trust her? She seems a bit too freaky in my opinion and trusting her doesn't seem like an option. Maybe I can't trust her, but at least she is providing the things that I need to survive for me, so I might just play along for now, since I can't provide food for myself at the moment. I soon then slowly drift asleep.

I open up my eyes and notice that Arallia was standing over me.

"No need to be rude, but it is about time that you woke up. I'm getting very thirsty and I want to feed", Arallia says. She then looks me in the eye. "I also need to teach you how to hunt my way". She waves her hand, beckoning me to follow her as she runs out of the cave. I jump up and run with her at a great speed. We run and run, reminding me of Jacob when we ran away from my home. I push the thought out of my mind and just run with Arallia until we reach the city, Seattle. I remember being told of the killing spree of the newborn vampires here, led by Victoria and Riley.

"Now, for starters, all you have to do is sneak up behind a person in an alley, but make sure not to make any noise, for it will scare them off. You need to bite then quickly in a juicy vain right in there neck to draw the blood faster so you can avoid the screaming, which will attract attention. That then means that vampires will be exposed and then you know what happens next. Let me demonstrate."

Arallia moves with great speed yet catlike silence at a human standing with her back towards Arallia's direction. Arallia reaches the human and holds her shoulder's while she bites a vain in the women's neck. Within seconds, the woman is dead.

"That is how you hunt, Renesmee. Would you like to try?"

"Yeah".

**Yet again, I apologize for such a short chapter. Should Renesmee hunt like Arallia did or should she hunt her own way and get out of control, exposing vampires to the humans? It's all up to you. Just pm me or leave a review of what you think. Thanks.**

**-cityofdauntless**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I got some great ideas from xmiacarax and Sweetheart102 so thank you so much. This is probably my longest chapter so far, so enjoy!**

I slowly walked up to a human at the end of the alley. She was just standing there, minding her own business. But I don't care if she has done nothing to me. I'm thirsty. I decide to run up the alley because I really am thirsty. I lunge and I quickly bite a vain in her neck and blood pours into my mouth. The blood is so sweet and delicious and tasted like nothing I have ever tasted before. It was so good. I couldn't stop, and I really didn't want to either, because I was so thirsty. Then I looked up and stopped drinking. The human screamed and everyone looked at me and saw the human laying at my feet. But I don't move. I am shocked. All I think about is who I saw.

Jacob.

Why did he come back? I thought he left me for a reason and then he comes back? I am lost in thought once I see the cop cars pull up. At least ten of them. I look behind me and see Arallia giving me a death glare. I make a run for it. Arallia follows me. I turn and see her catching up to me and I see the cops chasing us and trying to shot with their guns at us, but they keep missing. I just exposed vampires to humans. The Vulturi will be after me. And now I lost my only friend, Arallia. In thought, I slowed down running, and Arallia caught up to me and she grabbed my arm. We were in an alleyway surrounded by buildings. Arallia leads me up one to try to escape it. We climb and climb the skyscraper that she led me to until we reached the top.

"I know that you saw Jacob, Renesmee, but you should have kept drinking. You're lucky I can cover your sent so the Vulturi won't find you, but otherwise, you would be dead. You need to be careful for now on, because now we won't be able to enter the city without being shot at, which means it will be really hard to get clothes and food for you because this will probably be on the news all over the country", Arallia said to me.

"I'm so sorry. I just don't understand why he would come back because he already left me. I just got really distracted", I said to her, and I noticed that she was just looking at me upsettingly, and so I added, "We can always just go and steal clothes and food. Vampires are very sneaky. I think that we could pull it off".

"No Renesmee, we can't. The city, and probably all of the other towns and cities in the country will be very cautious now that they know that vampires exist. And if you can't get food, then you will die".

"I can fix this, Arallia. I can go to the cops and say that it was just a prank. I know that we still need to worry about the human, but if she disappears, it will be like nothing ever happened", I tell her; although I know that I can't fix what I did. The cops are probably going to take the woman's body to some scientists and then they are going to notice that she is missing most of her blood. They might also interrogate her on what occurred. She knows exactly what happened.

"It is not that easy. We just have to deal with the fact that you won't be getting human food anytime soon, and you will end up dying".

And she is right. If I don't get human food, then I will die, and I will go into the darkness.

**Jacob's POV:**

I wake up and I am tied to a chair with chains. I look up and see three men sitting in throne-like seats with dark black capes on. I then recognize them.

The Volturi. Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Sitting in front of me. What the hell have I done to be tied up in front of the Vulturi? It must have been horrible.

"I'm glad that you have finally awoken, Jacob. We have been waiting to speak with you", Aro says to me, his crimson eyes staring into mine.

"What have I done?" I ask them curiously.

"Oh, you have done nothing. But your girlfriend has. She didn't finish feeding on a human and it screamed, grabbing all the humans' attention that was around. We just wanted to know if you have any ideas on where she might be, because somehow, Demetri cannot pick up her scent. It was as if she somehow covered it up. So, do you know where she is or do you have an idea on where she might be?" Aro asked me, making eye contact.

"I'm sorry, but I left her and I don't know where she went or where she possibly might be. Sorry", I tell them, but by the look in their eyes, they aren't buying it.

"He's lying, Aro. Can't we just kill him? He's not even that much use to us. And maybe if we kill him, that hybrid will come in for revenge", Caius tells Aro, but Aro is thinking otherwise, by the look in his eye.

"Be quiet Caius. I think he knows something. All we have to do is get it out of him", Aro tells Caius, quietly. He then turns to me and says, "Untie him and bring him to me".

At first, I don't understand what he is trying to tell me, but I turn around and see Jane and Alec standing behind me.

"Yes, sir", Alec says to Aro. They approach me and start to untie my chains. Once I 'm untied, I don't dare make a move because they will kill me on the spot. Jane holds my hands behind my back while Alec walks next to me, keeping his eyes on me, making sure I don't try to run and escape. We approach the leaders and once I get there, Aro begins to speak to me.

"Please give me your hands, shape-shifter. I want to read your thoughts to see if you were lying to me about not knowing anything". I give him my hand and he begins to read my thoughts. I see his eyes. They look intent to what he is doing, and then I begin to wonder what he is reading in my mind. He then lets go of my hand and turns to the other leaders of the Volturi.

"He was not lying about not knowing anything. His last memory of her is him being released by Arallia, one of our witnesses when we went to execute Renesmee. That is his last memory".

"Well, then he is not much used to us, so we should just kill him", Caius says to Aro, while he was giving me a death glare.

"Caius, we are just going to keep him in our custody and we will threaten to kill him, so that we will lure Renesmee in".

"Great idea, agreed Caius", Marcus said. Caius just sat there giving me a death glare until he finally agreed.

"Alright, Jane, go tie him back up in the chair", Aro told Jane and she replied with a yes, sir. Jane turned me around and walked me back to the chair. Once we got there, she threw me into the chair and held me down while Alec tied me back up in the chains.

"Great. Now we just wait", Aro said, breaking the silence. Will Renesmee even come for me? I betrayed her and she shouldn't trust me. I hope she doesn't come, because if she does, she will be coming right into her death trap.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! I'll try and update soon. Please leave a review! Thank you again to xmiacarax and Sweetheart102 for giving me the great ideas to form this chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- This chapter is back in Renesmee's point of view. This chapter also has no speaking in it. Arallia is mad at her, still, and she won't speak. So this chapter is made up of Renesmee's thoughts and the things that she sees. Enjoy!**

We headed back to the cave. I can't believe that she forgave me for what I did. I feel like a monster for revealing vampires to humans. Vampires won't be able to roam freely without any worry that they will expose vampires anymore. Now they have to work extra hard to get their pray since the humans will be more hidden then usual. What have I done? And now that I think of it, I am a monster. I'm a stupid vampire that eats off of humans. Maybe Carlisle was right. I shouldn't harm humans. What have they ever done to me? In fact, I am one. My mom was a human when she had me, so I am half-human.

We get back to the cave, and Arallia speeds off out of my sight. I really made her angry. The whole way back from hunting, she wouldn't speak, and regret was all over her face. I can tell that she completely regrets bringing me out to hunt and she must despise me right now. I feel horrible. I know that I never meant to expose vampires to humans, but it did happen, and now she hates me. All of the other vampires also probably hate and despise me for life. They will attempt to hunt me, but Arallia will hopefully still cover my scent so that they can't find me and kill me.

She better not betray me.

I thought she wanted a companion to roam around and hunt with. She wouldn't just get rid of me, would she? Maybe I shouldn't trust her. I should just go back to my parent's house and be hunted down by all of the vampires, including the Volturi. I should die for what I did.

I don't care if my family misses me. My mom, dad, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, my grandparents. I don't care. I don't even care if Jacob misses me, for he left me and he doesn't even care about me. I want to die for what I did and I deserve it. I can't fix it. I never will be.

I lie down on the mattress and close my eyes. I know that my mom will miss me. Possibly even my Aunts, Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle could probably care less. He before I left, about me knowing better than that. He probably despises me too.

I remember the days when I was a little kid. Me being the center of all of the attention. I was loved by all of my family then. Tears then began to streak down my face. I miss my family and they probably miss me too. They used to love me and they still should, even if I changed.

My dad once told me that he once wanted to know what it was like to drink human blood. He went his own way from Carlisle, and he killed people that were doing wrong in the world. After a while, he came back to Carlisle and he was welcomed home with love. The same should be for me. I should be welcomed home with love. They should all still love me. I am doing almost exactly what my dad did. I left and began to drink human blood, just not of people doing wrong, but of random people that I find. Carlisle and Esme should forgive me for what I have done, just like they did with dad.

I should go home. I should be loved by someone and not be despised. I should be welcomed home with open arms and love. I should be hugged and my family should be crying tears of joy, glad that I have returned and changed back to just the way that they are. I'm going to stop drinking human blood and go back to my family tomorrow.

I hope that I am not making a huge mistake.

If I stay with Arallia, I will be safe from all danger. The Volturi or any of the vampires out there that despise me won't be able to find me and I can hide. But I will be hated. If I go back to my parents, I will be loved, hopefully, but the Volturi will be able to track me down and find me. I don't care if I die. I want to die next to my family, being loved. I also want Jacob to be there when I die, so he can see me one last time and notice his mistakes of leaving me, and he won't be able to tell me that he is sorry, and it will haunt him for the rest of his life. I know that is harsh, but he truly deserves it. It is his fault that I got distracted. I saw him and I stopped drinking the blood before I could finish. It's his entire fault. I will let myself drift into the darkness with him, standing there, watching.

I then drift asleep with a proud smile on my face. I will go home and make Jacob pay for what he has done to me.

**A/N- I hope that you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if you didn't like the fact that there was no speaking in this chapter, but I really wanted Renesmee to think things through about her family. Make sure that you leave reviews and any suggestions. I will try to update soon. Thanks!**

**~cityofdauntless**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n- Hey! Sorry for the wait. School has gotten so hectic; Two projects and constant homework. I finally found the time to update today, so without any further ado, here's the chapter!**

I wake up. I have finally made my decision to leave Arallia. My family needs me and probably misses me, and I miss them too. I don't see Arallia around, so I decide to make my move. I get up and run straight out of the cave. I look behind me and see Arallia, just standing near the cave entrance, gazing at me, pure anger in her eyes. She must know that I am leaving her. I keep running. None of my surroundings look familiar, so I decide to track my mom's scent. I sniff around until I finally catch it. I run off.

I keep on running, and I finally see Forks ahead of me. I stop running and I begin to walk, so that none of the people see me running at a fast speed. They would probably find out I'm a vampire if I do run. I look on my left and see my grandfather's house. It brings back memories. All of the Christmases I have spent there. All of the times I went to visit him. I just keep walking. I don't stop.

I then finally see the path that leads to my house. I can't wait. I run down the path until my house comes in to sight. I have missed this place so much, and I didn't even realize it until now, tears being brought to my eyes. I run up the porch steps and open up the door and see my mom and dad standing right behind the door, gaping at me. My grandparents are standing by the stairs, Esme smiling and Carlisle with a look on his face that makes me think that he wants to kill me. My aunts and uncles are sitting on the couch. Only Rosalie is smiling at me. I can't help myself. I run over to my mom and dad and hug them with great force. They hug me back. When I pull away, my mom is looking at me with a scared look.

"Renesmee, what happened to your eyes?" My mother asks me. What does she mean?

"What do you mean, what's wrong with my eyes?" I ask her back. She is beginning to worry me. What is wrong with me?

"Your beautiful brown eyes aren't brown anymore. They are red", she mutters. She is clearly upset. I am the only piece left in her life that reminds her of herself when she was human. My grandfather is getting old with wrinkles and isn't looking like himself anymore. Then I think about my eyes. How could they be red? Is she just seeing things? There is only one way to find out. I run up the stairs and run into the bathroom located up the stairs. I look in the mirror, and my mom wasn't hallucinating. My eyes were red.

What is happening to me?

**Arallia POV:**

I can't believe she left me. I thought that she wanted to stay my companion. I will yet again be forever lonely. She betrayed me after all of the things I have done for her. I taught her how to hunt the right way and I provided her with a place to stay. I even gave her protection. Aro is going to kill me for letting her escape. I promised him that I would protect her, and once she trusted me enough, I would take her to the Volturi. Aro promised me that he will give me another vampire to be my companion once I handed Renesmee in to the Volturi.

And she left me.

Well, the Volturi can still get to her if I let all of the vampires able to scent her again. All of the vampires should go after her then. I concentrated of what her scent was, and I lift the protection barrier. She will now be able to be tracked by any vampire that wants to kill her.

But I still need to break the news to the Volturi. I'll probably get punished, heavily. Aro trusted me to turn her in to them. He specifically picked me to do that job, mostly for the fact that he trusted me to do it over all other vampires. I decide to head off. I run down through the meadow right outside the cave and head through the woods. I keep running. I run and run until I make it to the east coast. I see the Atlantic Ocean in front of me. The waves are crashing on the beach, moving the sand upward. I jump in to the water and begin to swim. The salty water is crashing into my eyes. I dive under the surface more, and I swim. It takes a long time until I finally reach Europe. I get onto the land and I begin to run again until I reach Volterra. I then see Demitri standing in front of me, his hood pulled up over his head.

"Why did you lift your little spell on her? I can smell her scent. Why isn't she with you?" He asks me.

"She decided to leave me for her family. I couldn't control that. But you can still track her down, Demitri. You are still able to track people down, correct?" I ask him. I need to keep myself seeming innocent, like I did nothing. That should give me the least punishment.

"Of course I can still track her, but we were hoping she could just be brought to us and make things a whole lot easier. We trusted you to do this, and you didn't. It's going to be what happened twenty years ago all over again." He tells me very angrily. I will not be getting out of trouble anytime soon. "I now need to take you to see Aro. He specifically said he wanted to see you. Don't ask what the hell he wants because I don't know. I just follow orders."

We walk through Volterra to the Volturi layer. I then see Jacob tied up in chains to a chair. He deserves that. He is the reason why Renesmee stopped drinking the blood out of the human.

"We trusted you, Arallia, to do our work and get Renesmee for us. But you failed. This will result in your execution," Aro says to me. He can't execute me. I did nothing wrong and I deserve to live.

"You can't do that! I deserve a right to live! I didn't break a crime!" I shout in terror. I can't die. I have lived fro a thousand years and I want to live for a thousand more. He has no right to kill me.

"You didn't do what we asked from you, which means that we can execute you. DON'T argue. Do you understand", Caius says urgently. I already know he wants me dead. He wants almost anyone dead.

I just nod, without speaking. I wouldn't dare argue because I might have a chance of convincing them out of executing me and if I argue back, then it will mean that I will be executed. I then see Caius smile in happiness. He will probably execute me himself. I bet on that.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed that long chapter. You get to decide Arallia's fate! Tell me if you want her to get executed or somehow live. Also I sorta put a song lyric into this chapter. I only changed a word or two. If you can guess the song and the artist I'll shout you out in the next update! I also thought of the perfect song to go with this story. I'll right the lyrics below and if you can guess the song title and artist, I'll shout you out in the next update, too! Have fun guessing! I'll also try and update Friday or next week some time. Don't blame me if I can't. Thanks,**

**~cityofdauntless**

_Underneath the echoes_

_Buried in the shadows_

_There you were_

_Drawn into your mystery_

_I was just beginning to see your ghost_

_But you must know_

_I'll be here waiting_

_Hoping, Praying that_

_This light will guide you home_

_When you're feeling lost, I'll leave my love_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_

_Now the door is open_

_The world I knew is broken_

_There's no return_

_Now my heart is not scared_

_Just knowing that you're out there_

_Watching me_

_So believe_

_I'll be here waiting_

_Hoping, praying that_

_This light will guide you home_

_When you're feeling lost, I'll leave my love_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_

_Hidden in the sun_

_For when the darkness comes_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I found the time to update today! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. And congratulations to xMiaCarax for getting the song correct. It was When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Calliet. Great job!**

I can't believe my eyes are red. I thought my eyes would stay brown, but they didn't. It changed. My eyes changed. I run down stairs and see Alice is staring off into space,

"Oh no! They're coming! The Volturi are coming!" Alice yells. Everyone looks at her.

"What? Why are they coming?" Carlisle asked, very urgently.

"They want Renesmee. She exposed vampires, and now they want her. And all of the other vampires are on their side." And as Alice says that, I sense vampires outside. Oh no. Did they come for me? Are they already here? Questions course through my head. Who could it be?

I run outside, my family following me. I then see the vampires that I recognize. Amon and his family. They look angry. Great. It means trouble.

"Amon, what are you doing here?" Carlisle asks him.

"I am here because we are very angry. We can't hunt because we were caught thanks to your stupid hybrid here. We had to leave our home because of her!" He yells. He is definetly angry. What have I done? I have now angered the friends of Carlisle who have once helped convince the Volturi not to kill me. And this is how I pay them back. I pay them back by exposing them to the humans that live around them.

"I'm so sorry, Amon. We will try to fix this somehow", Carlisle reasures him.

"You better. I don't want to be thirsty for a while. I need to hunt soon, or I will be coming for your grandaughter". And with that, he turns around and speeds of in the other direction. I am now being threatened. I may die soon. I feel so ashamed. I now am affecting the other vampires around me, by them not being able to hunt because they will be caught. Tears build up in my eyes and they begin to streak down my face. I have done so much. I shouldn't have gone my own way. I should have stayed with my family and hunted animals instead of humans. I shouldn't have put those humans into danger. I killed innocent lives just for my own sake and now I am ashamed. I have done so much. I will be killed for what I have done, and I will just go with it. I deserve it. The vampires will want to feel that they got revenge and I will allow it. My family will just have to live without me and will have to deal with it. I don't want the guilt weighing down my shoulders. I want to get it off, and this is the only way. To die without a fight. I might just turn myself into the Volturi. That will be the easiest way. It will also save the Volturi and the rest of the other vampires that want revenge a trip, which should make them happy.

It will also save my family. This way, they can't get hurt or won't have to risk themselves for me. They also won't have to see me die right in front of them. It will save them pain and angst and mourn, all because of me. My mind is made. I will turn myself into the Volturi tomorrow after I spend a little more time with them and I get some rest for the journey. I need to say my goodbyes, so they don't think that I just left them again or something. They will kow that I care about them and don't want to leave them what-so-ever.

I walk back inside the house and head over to the couch. I lay down and fall asleep, thinking about my family and what they will think and do once I am killed.

**A/N- Sorry if you thought that was too short. Please tell me what you want Arallia's fate to be- death or life. I really want to know what you want me to do to her. I don't want to do something a majority of you don't want, so please tell me. Thanks. Also leave some reviews. I really want to know what you guys think. Thanks!**

**~cityofdauntless**


	10. Author Note

**I'm sorry, but I will not be updating today. I just found out my Grandfather from Vermont is coming to see us over the weekend, and he will be arriving today. I am so sorry! Please make sure to leave reviews on suggestions you have. I will try to update on Monday or Tuesday. Sorry again. I will not go weeks without updating again, don't worry! I WILL update! Thanks,**

**~cityofdauntless**


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

**IMPORTANT- I can't continue the story without knowing what Arallia's fate should be. I put up a poll on my profile, so please vote. Otherwise, I can't update this story. Thanks :)**


End file.
